


The Gift

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: Alternate Universe where Hoshido, Norh and Valla are peaceful allies, and the Dragons still exist.The Festival of the Blue Moon has started in Izumo, and all the neighbouring nation leaders are gathering to celebrate! Nohr, Hoshido, even Valla's Royals will all be in attendance. After the death of King Sumeragi, Ryoma was made King of Hoshido, and has since felt tremendous pressure to take a wife, and provide the nation with an heir. It's expected of him to choose a Princess, or a girl of noble birth, but long has only one girl caught his eye. Corrin - retainer to the Princess of Valla. She may not be noble, but something much more special. The Daughter of a dragon!He plans to ask her during the festival, to take her seat as his Queen, but little does Ryoma know that Corrin's heart belongs to another, his very own retainer, Saizo the 5th





	1. Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruerue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruerue/gifts).



It has long since been tradition to give praise to the mighty dragons who created the world, for without their gift, life would be impossible. This was one such time, a particularly special celebration held in Izumo. Once a year, when the moon rises over the land, it shines a brilliant shade of blue. This light then bathe's the land, and some say it washes away the sins of the past year, and welcomes the next. All a gift from the ancient Dragon Iski, who created the heavens themselves. 

Normally this particular celebration is a week long where the Izumites seem to do nothing but drink and party, but others have learned to come 'fashionably late'. Such as Ryoma and his siblings. He and his siblings had been invited for the whole week, as had the Royals or Nohr and Valla, but they all agreed two days was more than enough. Today they were all to meet in Izumo for a welcome dinner. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura all rode in a carriage together to Izumo, their retainers escorting them outside. It was quite, almost painfully so. They all had the same thing on their minds, but none would speak it. It had been nearly 2 months since Ryoma had been crowned King of Hoshido, and the pressure to marry had come at him from all sides, including his siblings. Some wanted him to propose to Princess Camilla, to strengthen their bond with Nohr. Others vied for Ryoma to pick Princess Azura of Valla, to increase their Kingdom's hold. Trouble was, Ryoma would consider neither. True Camilla was a bewitching beauty, and a strong warrior of her own right, but he felt nothing for her. Azura was on the other end of the gamete. She had a beautiful voice, and was a truly lovely dancer, enough to entice any man. But the same truth held to her as Camilla, he did not love her. 

He knew, from the time he was just a boy, who he was destined to be with. From the very first time they met as children, it has always been her, and he would settle for no less. Corrin of Valla. It's true she wasn't Royalty, nor a noble by birth, but she was something much greater. The daughter of a Dragon, the mighty Anankos who could reach into other dimensions. What greater prize could there be than her? Even now she filled his every thought, imagining her expression as he proposes to her, of the way she would agree. If she'd hug him an profess her love, or cry tears of joy, or be so excited she can hardly speak. The very idea curled his lips to a grin, imagining his lips pressed against hers, knowing she was his. 

"B-Big brother?" Sakura's soft voice snapped him out of his day dream, looking up at her, then to Hinoka and Takumi who's eyes were glued on him. 

"Are you alright?" Sakura added nervously.

"Yes, of course. I was just, lost in thought..." Ryoma tried to comfort his timid little sister, whom he loved dearly, taking her hands in his to try and reassure her. 

"So who are you bending a knee for?" Takumi interjected rather abruptly, Hinoka swiftly punching him in the shoulder, making Takumi flinch and hold the spot she'd struck.

"What?!" Takumi snapped at Hinoka, who now glared at him.

"It's alright Hinoka." Ryoma tried to reason with his eldest sister, holding his arm out before her to stop any more fighting. 

"Let's just say I've had my eye on this one for a long time, and if all goes well, Hoshido will soon have a new Queen." Ryoma added, ever calmly. He always tried his best to keep a level head, decisions made out of anger or excitement were often bad choices. As King, he needed to make the best choices possible for his entire Kingdom.

 _"We're here, Your Majesties!"_ Hinata's voice called from outside the carriage as it came to a stop. Ryoma looked to each of his siblings in turn, flashing them a confident grin to them as if he knew things would go well. The door was quickly opened for them, Ryoma standing first and stepping out, Sakura just behind him. Izumo was buzzing with life. Cheering and sounds of people drunk in the streets hitting his ears right away. Many colourful banners and streamers decorated the streets, a truly festive sight. Izumo's steward; an older, well groomed gentleman with grey hair and round glasses, as well as a number of servants awaited them, taking the horses of the retainers that accompanied them, and leading away the carriage that held the Royals. The steward bowed to Ryoma as he approached, each of the retainers quickly falling in line behind their Masters. 

"King Ryoma, it is an honour to have you here! Archduke Izana requests your presence in the dinning hall for your welcome feast." 

"Of course, lead the way!" Ryoma replied calmly, leading his siblings through the streets to the town. He tried to remain patient, but his own curiosity nipped at the back of his neck, making his fingers twitch in anticipation. Clearing his throat, the steward looked to Ryoma expectantly. 

"I was wondering if you could tell me, have the Vallan's arrived yet?" Ryoma questioned, trying his level best to not sound anxious. The steward gave him a curious look before responding. 

"Not yet, but they are due to arrive any time. The Royals of Nohr have arrived though." The steward informed Ryoma, who nodded in understanding. 

"Azura then?" Takumi pestered Ryoma jokingly, but Hinoka quickly gripped Takumi's shoulder. 

"Leave it alone, Takumi!" She barked at him, but the younger Prince seemed unfazed by his sister. Ryoma just strived to remain above it all. 

Soon they were lead to the Dining hall, where Archduke Izana was indeed entertaining the Nohrian royals and their retainers. Izana paused whatever ludicrous tale he was weaving as Ryoma and the others were let in, announcing their arrival. High Prince Xander was quick to stand and join the Hoshidan's as they were welcomed in, being the example for others as they too joined in. Hinoka and Camilla quickly greeting one another as they had become close friends, the same with Leo and Takumi. Elise was always more rambunctious than Sakura, and so quickly grabbed her hand and led her away. The retainers followed a similar ritual, greeting their friends from the other side. It was a natural separation, Royals and Retainers associating with their own kind, no real mixing beyond Master and servant. It took several moments for the commotion to settle, Izana trying to insist everyone settle down so he could continue his story. The hall was decorated in blues, going along with the occasions. A long wooden table, enough for everyone to sit at stretched the length of the room, with chairs still empty for the absent Vallan's. Saizo refused to sit, standing with his back to the wall not far from Ryoma. This wasn't something unusual for Saizo, so others paid it little mind. His dedication to his role of retainer always guided all his actions.

Izana cleared his throat, then took an exaggerated breath to begin his tale once more, when the door of the dining hall flew open once more. The steward announcing the arrival of the Vallan Royals. Once again Izana found himself interrupted as everyone rose from their seats to welcome them in. The King and Queen was not among them this time, simply Azura accompanied by her retainers, the sisters Lilith; and the attention of Ryoma's gaze, Corrin. She was as stunning as he'd remembered, long silver hair that flowed like a river down her back, ruby red eyes that were unlike any other. Even her armour was fascinating, an achievement in Vallan craftsmanship as the layered steel moved with her body, allowing for flexibility without hindering her speed. He could stare at her all night without a single word of complaint. With them were two unexpected guests, Lady Mikoto and the ancient dragon Anankos. It was quickly explained that Queen Arete had fallen ill, and the King refused to leave her side, so they were there in their stead. More questions quickly raised in concern for the Queens health, but they were assured it was nothing but the flu. All worry passed as everyone began to settle back to their seats, Takumi taking it upon himself to offer his seat to Azura, so she could sit next to Ryoma. He in turn grumbled to himself about it, as she was not the object of his desire as his brother has misinterpreted. His eyes scanned the room for Corrin, wishing to see her more clearly. It was like she'd vanished into thin air, until he'd heard a slight sound behind him. He turned, and there she was. Standing next to Saizo, her hands folded behind her back, on guard like the dedicated retainer she was. It only made him admire her more. 

Eventually, dinner was served, a great feast with all the delicacies traditional to Izumo. Izana also finally sat down and stopped talking, allowing those in attendance to speak to one another. Azura kept forcing conversation out of Ryoma, speaking of whatever it was she was going on about, distracting him from his real goal. She was just a few feet away, it would be so easy to go over to her, and lead her away to someplace private. His throat felt dry, nerves tightening the muscles in his shoulders. Gods it was embarrassing, the King of Hoshido to feel this anxious and nervous. Perhaps a drink would help, partaking in the spiced wine that came with dinner, hoping to calm his nerves. It did nothing to build his confidence. His fingers glided across the wooden table in a repetitive motion, listening to Azura go on and on. 

People began to rise from their seats, to mingle and chat with the others. Maybe this was his chance, excusing himself from Azura's company and turning to face Corrin at last. But she too had moved on, now across the room and speaking with Oboro, Selena and Hana. Ryoma sighed to himself over the missed opportunity, before Prince Xander pulled him away to join him. His luck did not get better as the night went on, unable to force himself to just walk over to her. Why was this so damn hard? Any woman would fall at the feet of a King, and yet he could not find the bravery to speak to her himself. The night wound down, Royals splitting off to their rooms for the night, their retainers in toe. Azura among them, her retainers escorting to her room, Ryoma's chance now lost. He growled to himself under his breath, scolding himself for being so weak. Downing the last of his drink, Ryoma also excused himself for the night, Saizo quickly falling in line behind him. His agitation must have been very apparent, for it was not long until Saizo spoke up. 

"Are you alright Mi'Lord?" His loyal retainer spoke in concern, who eyed him ever so carefully. 

"Yes Saizo, I think I just had a bit too much to drink. Some sleep will do me good." Ryoma tried to sound level, above any annoyance, but was unsure how successful he was. Saizo did fall back into silence, so it must have been a good enough excuse for him. A rather large room had been reserved for Ryoma, much more spacious than one would need for sleep, but it was an act of respect for a King. Saizo followed him in, making sure the room was secure for the night. 

"Would you like me to start up the hearth, Mi'Lord?" Saizo questioned calmly, hardly waiting for a response as he already piled up the wood. 

"No, that's quite alright Saizo. You needn't worry yourself." Ryoma quickly halting him, making Saizo go back to standing in silent attention. It was so easy to forget he was there sometimes, Ryoma rubbing his temples as he sat on the edge of the plush bed. 

"If you have no further need of me, may I be dismissed Lord Ryoma?" Saizo spoke softly from across the room, a very strange request from the Ninja, enough so that Ryoma looked to his retainer with a look of confusion. 

"Is something amiss, Saizo?" Ryoma questioned, watching his retainer nervously fidget. 

"Not at all Mi'Lord, there's just, someone waiting for me." Saizo admitted, although somewhat nervously. This peaked Ryoma's curiosity, grinning as he looked at Saizo shifting uncomfortably. 

"You mean one of your retainer friends, or a woman?" Ryoma teased, enjoying Saizo's discomfort a little too much. 

"Both" Was all the ninja replied, Ryoma letting out a small laugh as he waved Saizo away. 

"Sweep her off her feet then Saizo!" Ryoma cheered to his retainer, who quickly bowed to him. 

"I plan to." Was all Saizo added before quickly vanishing. At least one of them will have some luck in love tonight. Tomorrow will provide a new opportunity, the last day of the festival. The need for fresh air drove Ryoma to the attached balcony to his room, pulling open the doors and feeling the cool gust of air. A slight breeze had picked up, a welcome relief of the summer's heat. It was the perfect temperature outside. Leaning on the stone wall of the balcony, he looked out over the town of Izumo, still lively with celebrating citizens. The moon was but a sliver away from being full, and tomorrow, it would glow blue. That would be the perfect time to propose to Corrin, bathed in blue moonlight, letting it wash away her role as retainer, and bless her future as his Queen.

Not far away, another enjoyed the glow of the moon. Sitting on the castle rooftop, a woman let the wind play in her long sapphire hair. Only the softest silk touched her ivory skin, fashioned into a halter top that only barely covered her breasts, and a skirt that did nothing to cover her legs. A long strip of material that hung in the front as well as the back also carried by the playful wind. A veil covered her features besides a pair of yellow eyes, which stared up at the moon. The wind blew her hair into her face, calmly pulling it back and tucked behind her ear, she giggled into the wind.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma attempts to propose to Corrin, then gets a proposal of his own.

Today is the day. That's what he kept telling himself, that today he would make her his own. This was his only chance, for tomorrow everyone would head home, and what better time than under the light of the blue moon. He needed to make everything perfect, to sweep her off her feet, to guarantee a yes. While the others went into town to explore the festivities, Ryoma stayed in the castle. Fetching everything from fresh flowers, scented candles, changing the bed spread to red and gold; Hoshido's colours. It took hours of work for it all to be perfect. He even managed to find some white wisteria's to hang around the room, a kind of flower native to Hoshido. Finally, a traditional serving of Toso to celebrate with, a spiced sake drank at the new years to cleanse the body. A perfect metaphor of her cleansing of the title 'retainer'. The sun had begun to set by the time he'd finished it all, and satisfied it would do the trick. All that was needed now was the guest of honour, for Corrin. Sitting at the desk provided in his room, Ryoma wrote a quick note of summons. Carefully folding the edges over, poured the hot wax of a candle onto the folds, and sealed it with his ring; the emblem of the Hoshidan royal lineage. 

"Kagero" Ryoma called out, knowing one of his retainers was always near by. 

"Yes Lord Ryoma?" Kagero's voice whispered to him as she appeared at his side, bowing down to him. Ryoma spun in his chair to face her, handing her the letter. 

"Please give this to Corrin of Valla and no one else. Then, consider yourself dismissed for the night." Ryoma spoke calmly, already fighting back his own nerves, but once that note left his hand there was no going back. Kagero swiftly lifted it from his hand, and bowed before him again. 

"Consider it done." Was all she said before vanishing before him. Now all there was to do is wait. He took this time to light the remaining candles in the room, to be sure it all glowed just right. Time seemed to creep by, minutes felt like hours, and Ryoma couldn't help but be unbearably hot. He needed fresh air, and as once again thankful for the balcony attached to his room. Stepping out, he was able to catch the last few glimpses of orange and pink staining the sky, the last bit of light from the sun. Only a few more moments passed before a knock came at his door, making all the muscles in his shoulders tense up. It was time. Stepping back into his room, taking a deep breath to centre himself. 

"Come in, please." Ryoma called out calmly, pushing the nerves that plagued to the pit of his stomach where he could ignore them. Corrin stepped in, dressed in her typical retainer armor, but the candle light just reflected off of it, and her silver strands. She was lit up, glowing, only making her more radiant than he remembered. Her eyes darted around the room to everything he'd spent the day setting up, her eyes wide and seeming short of breath. His eyes remained only on her, stepping forward, taking her hand in his. His touch drew her attention to him, her shocked expression made her completely adorable. Without a word he led her out to the balcony, so they could enjoy the rising blue moon together. 

"Lord Ryoma - you summoned me?" Even her voice trembled slightly, making Ryoma grin a little. 

"Yes I did. Corrin. There's something I've been meaning to tell you - " He began softly, Corrin quickly cutting in.

"I don't - " she began, before Ryoma's finger gently touching her lips silenced her. 

"Just let me get this out, then you can say whatever you like." Corrin gulped heavily, her eyes remaining wide she stared at him. 

"Corrin, from the first time I've laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. Your beauty alone enough to bewitch any man, your loyalty, unwavering. Your skill, unsurpassed. You deserve more in life than to be someone else's retainer." Pausing just long enough to take a knee before her, making her breathing pick up and become choppy. 

"I Love you Corrin, I always have. I've just been too afraid to say it. But now - I want you forever at my side. As my soul mate, and my Queen. Marry me Corrin." 

Yet again Corrin swallowed hard, taking two deep breaths, the wait of her 'yes' killing him!

"Lord Ryoma." She paused, very nervous. Perhaps she wanted to express her love as well. 

"I -"

"Just say Yes" He whispered longingly, staring up at her, the glow of blue reaching over the tops of the houses and falling upon them. 

"My heart belongs to another!" She blurted between her gasping breaths, a look of fear claiming her eyes. Ryoma could swear his heart stopped for a moment, but quickly stood, standing tall above her and taking a step closer. 

"Who?!" He demanded coldly, taking yet another step forward so that Corrin took one backward. Her back now touched the stone wall of the balcony, no where to run. 

"Who has stolen your heart out from under me?! I demand to know!" Ryoma snarled at her, making Corrin flinch nervously, yet holding her tongue. 

"I am King of Hoshido and I command you to answer me!"

"Saizo the 5th!" She cried out from fear, flinching from him yet again. Ryoma's eyes widened, unable to breathe. In that moment, Corrin slipped away, dashing inside the room. Ryoma turned into his room hot on her heals, just to see her run to behind his loyal retainer, and her true love. His gaze locked onto Saizo, harshly staring him down, making Saizo's gaze shift away subserviently. 

"Get out! Both of you! OUT! NOW!" Ryoma shouted to them, Saizo wasting no time to turn and take Corrin by the arm and pull her from the room. Ryoma was steaming, his whole body burning up in anger and frustration. He couldn't help himself, letting out a cry of anguish. He ripped the bedding off the bed and threw it into the corner, smashing the Toso get with his bare fist, then sweeping it off the table as what remained shattered into thousands of pieces. His fists crashed down against the desk, only taking three blows to break it clean in two, then turning his aggression to the next thing. Ripping down the flowers he'd hung around the room and promptly stomping on them, much as Corrin just stomped on his heart. His rampage continued until nothing remained of the beautiful setup that has taken him the entire day remained. Huffing as he started to calm.

"Awe, is baby done his tantrum?" A silken soft voice called from the balcony. Ryoma gripped Raijinto at his side, drawing it from its sheath as he spun to face the owner of the voice, electricity crackling along the blade. A woman dressed in nothing but fine silk sat on the edge of the balcony wall, barely covered however as much of her skin was revealed. But her yellow eyes seemed to pierce his very soul, and long sapphire hair draped over her shoulder. Her lips pink as she licked them slowly, then bit her bottom lip, eyeing Ryoma up and down. She hopped down from her perch, slowly walking toward him, her hips swaying sensually. 

"Now now, no need for that. I'm not here to harm you. Quite the opposite, really." Her words followed by a small giggle, her hand touching his as she flowed past him, her skin softer than anything he could think to compare it to. Ryoma snorted through his nose, certain she was some sort of harlot looking to bed a King. He sheathed his blade, unimpressed. 

"It would do you well to remove yourself from my presence." Ryoma spoke harshly, turning his back to her. 

"Is that any way to talk to someone who has a proposition for you?" Her silken voice flowed around him, calling to him. 

"I am not interested in your _services_." Ryoma shot back, going back out to the balcony. 

"You think me a simple mistress for hire?" She beckoned to him, but Ryoma ignored it. Until a sparkling silver light flowed around him. He took a jolted step back, inspecting this strange light as it enveloped him, turning to see if flowing from the mysterious woman in his room. He scolded himself for being so foolish, drawing his sword and charging her, but only took two steps before the light flashed, blinding him momentarily. 

When his vision cleared, he was somewhere else entirely. The sky was black and filled with little twinkling stars. Below him, a mirror like surface that just continued the endless dark and jewelled sky, void his own reflection. There were no structures anywhere, or anything else to be seen for that matter. 

"You silly mortals, so easily confused." Came the mysterious woman's voice again, spinning to see her materialize behind him. He reached for his sword, but it was gone, not even his sheath remained at his side.

"Don't worry, your pretty sword is safe. I'm not here to harm you. As I said before, I'm here to offer you a deal." The sapphire blue haired woman approached, then brushed his arm with her fingertips, and continued.

"This way" She beckoned, walking forward. A number of stars seemed to fall from the sky, swirling in place a little ways ahead of them, forming a large house for them to enter. Ryoma wasn't sure just what to think of all this, trapped in a place he had no idea how to navigate, or leave. His only real choice was to follow the woman, and trust she would let him leave. Inside, the house was just cozy cabin. Modest furnishings and a fire roaring in the fireplace. 

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Ryoma now asked cautiously, still eyeing his new surroundings. 

"Straight to the point I see. Your kind have taken to calling me Iski, the dragon of the heavens. In truth my name is very difficult for you humans to pronounce, so Iski will be just fine. As to where we are, you're in my realm! This is where I live. You should be thankful to be here, I rarely allow visitors, never mind mortals." She turned from him as her silken words ended, picking things up from around the room nonsensically. 

"What do you want with me?" Ryoma asked a little more strongly, watching Iski very carefully. 

"Me? Oh, I just couldn't help but take notice of your predicament. You worked so tirelessly to try and impress that girl your heart desires, just for her to reject you! Didn't seem right to me, especially when she's fallen for that silly Ninja of yours. I felt bad for you, so I want to help you. It's that simple really!" She spoke softly, picking up a bottle off her shelf, a dark red one with no label and stopped with a cork. 

"Help? How? She's in love with someone else." 

Iski began to laugh out loud, holding her hand up to her lips, but still laughed beyond them. 

"You silly mortals. Just because you're unable to win her heart alone, does not mean I cannot help you. I will grant you my boon, and with it, you will make her fall for you. And should that fail, you'll bring her to me personally, and use a more powerful magic on her." Iski giggled as she spoke, amused by Ryoma. She approached him now, handing him the bottle she'd selected. 

"Drink this in its entirety, and you will receive my gift."

Ryoma looked it, then her, up and down. He didn't really have anything to lose, Corrin had already pushed him aside, worst case it didn't work and he didn't have her anyways. But the alternative, he could win her heart, make her his queen, and live their happily ever after as they're suppose to. There was no down side here. Ryoma quickly took the bottle from Iski, uncorking it as she lifted her hand to the side of her face in amusement. Tilting his head back, Ryoma started to chug the liquid as quick as he could. It was thick, and salty. He had to fight from choking on the liquid. 

"Every drop, or it won't take hold" Iski reminded him calmly, waiting while Ryoma drank every last drop. As he pulled the bottle from his lips, gasping for a breath, a pain began in his head. His vision began to blur, pain filling his entire body. He groaned in pain, falling to his knees as the pain overtook him. 

"What have yo done to me?!" He growled at Iski, trembling weakly at her feet. 

"Short term pain for long term gain. It'll be over soon." Iski reassured him, watching closely. The sound of bones cracking echoed in the cottage as Ryoma's shoulders suddenly broadened. His groans of pain did not stop as the muscles in his arms and legs expanded, making him much more muscular than before. His ears extended at the top, coming to a point. He could feel his teeth becoming pointed, sharp. The pain started to subside, able to catch his breath as the pounding in his head lessened, his eyes opened to look up at Iski, his vision clearing as his pupils elongated vertically. Finally the pain ended, allowing Ryoma to stand once more. To his own surprise, Iski was suddenly shorter than before. So was the ceiling. It took a moment to fully register that in fact, he had gained about a foot in height. He inspected his new form, his arms heavier than he'd remembered, his tongue running over his new teeth. Iski was also looking him over.

"That turned out well. You're much more handsome now." She approved of the change.

"This is your gift? Making me buffer?" Ryoma questioned sceptically, not thinking Corrin would fall for him simply over a physical change.

"Oh no! Your senses should be much sharper now! Try to look into the distance." Iski encouraged him, stepping to a side. Ryoma sighed, but focused on a point out the window, on one of the twinkling stars. He could see the image sharpen and become bigger, as if he were staring through a telescope. He had to shut his eyes and shake his head, a little taken aback. 

"Oh, one more thing!" Iski added with a sound of delight in her voice. She stepped toward her window, opening it, and holding out her hand. One of her stars fell from the jewelled sky, a gem that looked like a ruby landing in the palm of her hand. Closing her window once more, she stepped back toward Ryoma. The gem began to vibrate, summoning an energy off Ryoma, and absorbing it before the humming stopped. 

"There. You'll need this!" Iski added as she placed the gem in Ryoma's hand.

"What for?" He questioned curiously, examining the gem. 

"You sill mortals.... Can't you feel it? The dragon blood coursing through you now? _That_ was my gift, to make you a dragon!" 

Ryoma nearly fell over. A Dragon?! He could become a dragon like Corrin could? He could convince her to be with her own kind.

"HOW?!" Ryoma demanded in his eagerness, holding the gem tight. 

"Must I spell it out for you?" Iski sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

"You channel your emotions through the stone! It will sense when you want to be a dragon, and let you achieve the transformation!"

Ryoma's gaze shifted to the gem, concentrating on focusing his emotions through it.

"Not in here!" Iski shouted at Ryoma, quickly pushing him out the door of her home. Ryoma thought nothing of it, going back to his earlier attempt to transform. He took a deep breath, staring at the gem intensely. He started to feel strange, but was unwilling to give up. Before he could really register it, a red energy flowed from the gem, engulfing Ryoma. His form changed instantly, leaving him on his hand and knees, or rather, on all four claws. He could see his scaled arms, covered in red that matched the gem he'd been given. He could feel the wings on his back and outstretched them as he tried out this other new body. He even went so far as to flail his tail in curiosity. As his experimentation ended, Ryoma's attention turned back to Iski, who seemed all too amused at his curiosity. Taking a deep breath, and focusing, Ryoma willed himself back to his human form, standing before Iski. 

"Saying _Thank You_ Just doesn't seem like enough. Is there any way I can repay you?" Ryoma asked calmly, trying to keep in control of his sheer delight. 

"You'll be achieving an end for both of us in your quest, do not worry about my repayment. Should you need more help winning the heart of your maiden, simply speak the words "ekess wer svant", and you'll find yourself here. Now go!" Iski spoke seriously. She raised her hand suddenly, light flashing before Ryoma once again. 

When his vision once again cleared, he was back in the castle in Izumo. His room still trashed, his blade back at his side. Suddenly the smells of the candles that were still burning gave him a headache, all of it overbearing. He could hear voices in the hall like he was standing beside them, of two women giggling together about the gentlemen they had been with. It was maddening. Ryoma stumbled onto the balcony once more, needing to clear his nose, his palm landing on the stone wall and cracking it. Ryoma stared at the crack along the stone wall, realizing he was its cause. He wasn't use to this new strength yet, or all of his other heightened senses. But he was determined to be in control, staring out at the shining blue moon. In the moment, he made a silent vow to use this gift to claim Corrin's heart for his own. He would accept no less.


	3. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I just wanted to give a quick shout out - Thank you everyone for being so supportive so far. It's been really amazing that every time I log on to write a bit more there's a new message waiting for me. It really brightens my day. I promise even though I don't respond to everyone, I do read every single comment. I hope everyone continues to like this story through to its completion! Please feel free to leave feedback, positive and negative!
> 
> Oh, and Happy Valentines Day Everyone!

The night had been long, restless. Ryoma was unable to stay in his room, the smells far too much for him to handle with his new heightened senses. Instead, he roamed the streets of Izumo, honing his control over them. It took some practice for his eyes to not focus in on things on their own, but he was feeling more confident as the night wore on. He'd also begun practising his ability to focus his hearing, to select the source sound he wanted to hear above the ambient noise around him. 

As the sun rose over the town, Ryoma found it odd how he did not feel tired or fatigued. He wondered if the transformation he endured restored his energy at the same time, or if his new form simply had more energy to give. Something he would find out in time perhaps. But it was getting late, or early depending on your view point. He should return to the castle before they started to worry. The guards stationed at the gate saluted him as he passed, nothing out of the ordinary, until he saw the Vallan's already packed up and about to leave. None of the others were with them, except Saizo. He was speaking to Corrin, to which Ryoma's eyes narrowed on his retainer, especially as his hands took hers. He decided to take the opportunity to listen in on them, to hear them speak casually to one another, and tucked himself around the corner of the wall to avoid being seen. It took a moment to really hone in on their particular conversation, but he did find it.

"What is it?" he caught Saizo say in a much softer voice than he normally heard from him, which is probably why it took longer to hunt down the sound. 

"Come on, I know when something's bothering you." He spoke softly again. 

"I'm just worried about you. About last night. What if Ryoma tries to forbid you from seeing me again? Or imprisons you, or dismisses you from service and dishonouring your family!" Corrin sounded genuinely upset, but Ryoma couldn't help but think those all sounded like wonderful ideas. 

"I'm sure he was just upset last night. You needn't worry. Lord Ryoma is a kind, fair ruler, not one to make a rash decision on jealousy. Besides, if he did dismiss me from his service, I'd be free to be with you. Try and cheer up." All in a very reassuring tone. 

Damn it Saizo, now trying to punish him in some way for stealing her heart would only make him look petty in her eyes. 

"You're right, Ryoma's a better man than that." 

He must be a bigger man, to secure their future. Their conversation stopped after that, Ryoma becoming suspicious of what they were doing. Turning his head around the corner, he could see them still holding each others hands, foreheads resting against one another's with their eyes closed. A truly intimate moment. If one of the gifts Iski had bestowed upon him was to kill someone with a look, he'd be trying it out on Saizo right now. They pulled apart, Corrin slipping from Saizo's grasp to join the others. Taking a deep breath, now Ryoma could approach calmly. 

Trying to remain calm, and act natural, it wasn't unexpected that everyone took a gasp in surprise as they noticed Ryoma look so much different! Even Saizo seemed stunned for a moment, before running to him and falling to his knees before the King. 

"Lord Ryoma, I did not know you were up! My deepest apologise! But I must ask Majesty, what has happened to you?!" Saizo spoke very quickly, and a bit loudly, Ryoma wincing slightly as Saizo spoke. 

"Don't worry Saizo, I was just out for an early morning stroll." Turning his attention away from the Ninja, and to the wide eyed woman he desired so. He moved to be closer to her, liking the fact she was a much better height compared to him now, rather than only slightly shorter. 

"Corrin, I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. There's no excuse, and I hope you can forgive me." Ryoma spoke softly, taking one of her hands in his, kissing the back of her palm. 

"What the hell happened?!" Corrin asked in a shocked state, eyeing him up and down. Ryoma grinned to himself. hoping she liked what she saw. 

"Something I never thought possible. I'd be happy to show you in better detail if you follow me." Speaking very warmly to her, then turning his attention to the still widened eyes of Lilith, Azura, Mikoto, Saizo and Anankos. 

"Why don't you all come with me, and I'll show you what has happened." Ryoma invited everyone, who were all quite curious to see what this explanation could possibly be! It was a silent agreement to follow Ryoma, the urge to know driving them all to see the cause of his mysterious physical changes. Of course Ryoma enjoyed this new attention, from Corrin in particular. Once they were all safely outside, Ryoma motioned for everyone to stay where they were, while he stepped backward another 10 feet of so. His eyes fell on Corrin directly. 

"This is for you!" He announced loudly, Corrin visibly shrinking from him a bit as he said it. Laying his hand over the jewel in his breath pocket, Ryoma shut his eyes, focusing his desire to be a dragon through it. He opened his eyes as he heard a twinkling sound around him, becoming encased in a shell of red scales while his body morphed into the dragon form he achieved before. His body rapidly expanded, painlessly, shattering his protective shell as he let out a powerful roar! He could see all those to came to spectate flinch in shock, and brace for the shock as his front legs crashed against the ground below. Spreading his large wings, Ryoma knelt down, to show he meant no harm, and was in fact in complete control. 

_"I am a Dragon, like you; Corrin. A sign that you are meant to rule beside me."_ His voice echoed upon a deeper version of itself, the two halves of him speaking as one. Even he was surprised at the sound of his voice, but his concentration was on Corrin, who still seemed to be absorbing the shock. Letting out a low guttural growl, Ryoma focused once more on turning back to his human self. Her eyes were still glued on him, so he would take this opportunity to command her undivided attention. Striding directly to her, and lifting her hands up in his. 

"You and I are destined to be. I know that, you know that, you just haven't accepted it yet. And I will not give up on you. Wait and see, Corrin. Your heart will be mine, and I will not stop until I have you. By my side, and in my bed." A declaration of his unwillingness to give in, and of war against any who stand against him. Without giving her any chance to respond, Ryoma leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, a kiss she did not return. She didn't need to, she would come to love him in time.

"You'd best step away from my Daughter!" a strong voice called to Ryoma from just beside him. He already knew the voice's owner, Anankos. Ryoma broke the kiss, then released Corrin's hands as Anankos abruptly stepped between them, staring Ryoma down. 

"With all due respect, wouldn't you rather your daughter wed one of her own kind?" Ryoma challenged in a non-aggressive tone, more 'matter-of-factly'. Anankos scowled at the Hoshidan King. 

"My daughter is free to choose whomever she wishes, and I am not taking your declaration to bed her lightly!" Ananakos snarled at Ryoma, unintimidated. 

"I assure you, no such thing will occur until she is rightfully my bride." Ryoma spoke calmly, not backing down from Anankos. The ancient dragon continued to scowl at Ryoma for a moment, breathing a deep sigh at him. 

"Tell me how this transformation of yours happened!" Anankos now demanded, seeming suspicious. 

"Not entirely sure myself. Was feeling distressed, went outside to get some air, and it just happened." Ryoma insisted, not about to share the truth. He wanted Corrin to believe he achieved this feat unassisted. 

"That's not possible! I knew the dragon that blessed the first of your lineage, not even your ancestor could take our form." Anankos also unwilling to back down, certain there was more to Ryoma's tale. Ryoma just shrugged at him, and side stepped the ancient dragon, leaving Anankos to scowl at his back. Ryoma just stepped toward Corrin once more, who had run to Saizo while he was distracted. Saizo's hand placed on the back of her neck while they yet again touched foreheads. Their bond, utterly irritating. 

"Have a safe trip, Corrin. Saizo, a word?" Ryoma spoke calmly, before motioning for Saizo to follow him out of earshot. Saizo and Corrin locked gaze's a moment, before Saizo obidently followed Ryoma's command. As they walked away from the Vallan's, they finished loading up the carriage they'd arrived on, Anankos and his eldest daughter; Lilith, taking the drivers seat while Azura, Mikoto and Corrin sat inside, and the carriage pulled away. 

Ryoma's attention turned to his _loyal_ retainer, scowling down upon him quite harshly. 

"Saizo the 5th, as soon as we return to Hoshido, you are to write Corrin of Valla a letter detailed the epiphany you've had about whom she is to belong with. Me, Hoshido's King, rather than a servant! You will do so in a gentle enough way that she can still stand to be in the same room as you. You will then give me your letter to proof read, before it is handed to a messenger to deliver to her directly, then you are to never speak to her again. Do I make myself clear?!"

It was always hard to read Saizo's facial expressions past his mask, but the pause and the fact both of his eyes were open when that was such a rare occurrence spoke volumes. The ninja needed to take a few breaths to process his Master's words, before his gaze shifted to the ground below them. 

"Yes, Mi'lord" Saizo sounded positively crushed, Ryoma grinning to himself over that easy victory. 

"Good. Now fetch my siblings and their retainers. We need to return to Hoshido immediately." Ryoma commanded, turning from Saizo.

"Of course Mi'lord" The crushed sound in his voice lingering, before turning away to complete the task given. One obstacle out of the way, now to focus his energy on Corrin.

It took longer than Ryoma had wished for his siblings to pack up and get ready to leave again, getting rather impatient with it all. He tried to remain calm, using that frustration to think of how he could next impress Corrin after they'd returned home. Several small ideas came to him, but none seemed big enough, grand enough to him. He needed to sweep her off her feet, show her the splendours the love of a King could give her, rather than the love of a servant. Kagero fetched him from the gardens of Izumo's castle when the others were ready to leave, the last to step onto the carriage in front of his waiting siblings and mounted retainers. The shocked expressions of his siblings were no different than the ones made by the Vallan's before, wide eyed stares at the drastic changed of his physical form. Hinoka was quick to respond.

"Whoa, what happened to you? I almost didn't recognize you!" Hinoka gasped, still eyeing how much taller he'd gotten. 

"The dragon blood that lays dormant within each of us, mine has somehow awakened." Was all he said about it before Takumi made a point of joining in. 

"Awakened? and it turned you into this?!" Takumi blurted loudly, making Ryoma wince slightly, still getting use to his heightened hearing. 

"Yes!" Ryoma growled, but immediately sighed. 

"Sorry. I've also experienced an increase in my natural abilities to see, smell, and hear. I'm still adjusting, so I'd appreciate no one speaking too loudly for now" Ryoma added more calmly. His gaze shot over to Sakura as he felt her fingertips graze his hand. 

"Are you okay, brother?" She asked meekly, concerned for his well being. Ryoma gave her a soft smile, taking her hands in his. 

"Yes, of course Sakura. I've never felt better!" He reassured her, happy to see her smile a little in relief. 

"When we get back to Hoshido we have a lot of work to do!" Ryoma sprung on his siblings, who now looked confused.

"My proposal to Corrin did not go as well as I had hoped, and now I need to prove to her that she belongs in Hoshido. I expect each of you to help me with this!"

"Wait. Corrin? Azura's retainer?" Hinoka questioned. 

"I thought you were after Azura?" Takumi added. 

"Never. I've only ever been interested in Corrin. She will make a fine Queen, once we make her see what she is meant to be!"


	4. Impulse

No sooner then the Hoshidan Royals return home did Ryoma set his plan into motion. His siblings were sent to unpack, then meet him in the throne room, while Ryoma send Saizo to deliver his bags to his room and then off to write his letter. Kagero was sent to fetch Yukimura; the castle steward, and Ryoma dipped into his study long enough to fetch a few books about ancient Dragon Traditions and Festivals. He was first to arrive in the throne room, but would not waste time. Setting down the extra books and sitting upon his throne, Ryoma began to search through the books for some kind of event worth celebrating, and soon. Yukimura appeared before any of the others, bowing before his King. Ryoma quickly told Yukimura to help him search the books he'd brought with him for an event to celebrate. When he questioned why, Ryoma gave him a hard look, then simply stated that Hoshido's future depended on it. Yukimura looked confused, but did as his King asked.

The best either of them could find was an ancient ritual used by the dragons to keep their wild instincts at bay, and involved the sacrifice of several doves. Any other celebration was months away, and far too long to wait. Corrin would not be impressed by the killing of innocent birds, he needed to find another way. Tossing that book aside, Ryoma snapped up the next one, an encyclopedia of sorts of the Ancient Dragons. Maybe he could make something up, find an excuse to throw a party. Flipping through the pages, it didn't take long to find Anankos. He was fairy close to the beginning of the book, Ryoma taking the time to look over the drawings of Anankos in his Dragon form, and reading of his abilities to reach into other dimensions. Ryoma scoffed, sceptical of such things, before continuing his search. He search brought him to Iski's pages, pausing to read hers entry as well. The Dragon named for the stars, creator of the heavens, and viewed as one of the most beautiful Dragons ever known. Sure she was pretty, but to him, no one could ever hold a candle to Corrin. The next page was a large illustration of Iski's dragon form. A sapphire blue dragon with large wings that shined like the stars, horns on her head that created a crescent shape like the waning moon. It was all very interesting, but he'd rather not bring attention to Iski, to create any indication she was involved in Ryoma's quest.

Before Ryoma could continue his research, Saizo appeared, holding an envelope. His letter, holding it out to Ryoma as he bowed his head to the King. Ryoma grinned ever so slightly, opening the letter to see what was written.

"Dear Corrin,  
_I_ t _m_ ay only be a sh _or_ t time since we last said goo _d_ bye, but I hav _e_ been thinking about you eve _r_ sinc _e_. I have also been thinking about what is best for you. I fear I am not it. There is a bloo _d_ tha _t_ c _o_ urse _s_ within you, the blood of a dr _a_ gon, that raises _y_ ou to one of the most exquisite beings on this ear _th_ , and you deserve to be with one of your own kind. There _is_ no greater man for you than my own Lord, K _i_ ng Ryoma, who could show you the _love_ and adoration you truly deserve, rather than the scraps I could offer _you_. Please know that _I_ me _a_ n you no il _l w_ ill, _a_ nd that you will forever be in m _y_ heart, but you mu _s_ t pursue the path that is best for you. Please consider this the termination of our relations _h_ ip, and ple _a_ se resol _ve_ yourself to not write to me again.

~Saizo the Fifth.

Ryoma looked up at Saizo, registering that the ninja's eye was bloodshot for the first time, and would not look up at him. 

"You're writing is a bit sloppy." Ryoma criticised, holding up the letter. 

"Never been one for penmanship, My Lord. Its also fair to say I was quite upset writing this." Sounding about as level as he always did, but Ryoma could see his retainer was hurting. 

"You're writing always looks like this?" He questioned seriously. 

"Yes Mi'Lord, I would not lie to you!" Saizo insisted strongly. It's true Saizo's honour was beyond question, and he could see the hurt within him. Ryoma carefully folded the letter up once more, and placed it within the envelope Saizo had delivered the letter to him in initially. Sealing it, Ryoma stood, and handed the letter to Yukimura. 

"See that this is sent to Corrin of Valla, post haste!" His eyes remaining on Saizo thought the order. 

Yukimura quickly took the letter from Ryoma, bowed and rushed off to find a messenger. An awkward silence remained within the throne room as Ryoma stared down at his retainer, until Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi let themselves in. Ryoma then dismissed Saizo for the remainder of the day, his attention needed elsewhere. His siblings questioned what it was Ryoma wanted of them, but his eyes followed Saizo until he'd left the throne room. Only then did he inform them of his intentions. To hold a ball under the guise of something to do with Dragons, while showing off all the wonders of Hoshido, to show Corrin of the benefits of living here. The siblings shared a glance, but agreed to aid him however he wished. They were each tasked with an aspect of the ball, decorations, musicians, food, and then sent on their way. Ryoma's research for an excuse resumed. But he soon found his wish. Mitne, the Dragon responsible for creating the sun, or so it was told. A perfect contrast to the Blue Moon festival and his failed attempt at a proposal! 

Strategy was important here, to give Corrin a few days to cry over Saizo, to allow herself to get over him before acting too hastily. Instead Ryoma focused on the details for his ball. His siblings did well on the tasks he had assigned to each of them, approving each suggestion sent forward to him, and carefully selecting a date for all of it to come together. They decided on the Summer Solstice, only 3 weeks away. Perfect. In the mean time he could send Corrin gifts to prove his dedication. First it was flowers, a large bouquet of reds, whites and yellows. Then a selection of local sweets unlikely to be made within Valla. Then it was jewellery, a gold necklace with a large ruby pendant. Only after he'd sent these gifts, one per day, did he send his invitation to the ball. It was sent with a messenger on the back of a Pegasus. Excitement overtook Ryoma that day, to receive her acceptance and truly set them on the path to being together. 

The messenger arrived back in Hoshido that same evening, just before Ryoma was to retire for the night. The man looked tired from the flight, but he had with him a response from Corrin. Ryoma's excitement came alive within him all over again, eager to read her acceptance, and perhaps her thanks for the gifts sent thus far. After dismissing the messenger, Ryoma carefully pried open the wax seal of Corrin's responding letter, eager to read what she'd written. 

_Dear King Ryoma,_

_I regret to inform you that I cannot accept your invitation at this time. During our stay in Izumo, the health of Valla's Queen has taken a turn for the worse. As I'm sure you remember, the Queen is also my aunt, and the whole family is staying by her side, trying to aid in her recovery. It would not be appropriate for me to be accepting invitations at this time. I hope you understand._

_-Corrin_

Ryoma released a slow breath, having not heard of the Queen's failing health until just this moment. It would be insensitive to continue planning this ball for Corrin at such a time. He rose from his seat, knocking it over in his haste. Ryoma quickly strided through the halls to Yukimura's room, opening the door without so much as a knock, and commanded they stop all planning and preparations for the ball at once. Yukimura stared up at the King in a daze, stunned by his sudden appearance and booming orders, wearing only what could be described as a long nightgown. Ryoma then ordered Yukimura to collect the best physicians and healers Castle Shirasagi had to offer. Yukimura jumped in place, before acknowledging his King's commands and running off to see them fulfilled. Ryoma next turned to the closest guard he could find, ordering a large basket of different fruits be assembled and brought to the great hall post haste! The guard quickly saluted the King, and ran off. 

For a moment, Ryoma just stood there, trying to think of what else could be done. His knowledge of medicine was limited, something Sakura was much more skilled with. Perhaps she could offer him some insight! His feet carried him across the castle to Sakura's room, and knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but no answer came. 

"Sakura?!" Ryoma called into her room, before sliding the door open without so much as a second thought. It was dark inside, but he could tell she was not there. Perhaps Yukimura had the foresight to summon her. Instead he went off to the great hall to see for himself. Ryoma was not disappointed as Sakura was indeed there, along with both her retainers all suited up and ready to go. Two more older men, well respected physicians in the castle were also going along with her, a couple of guards standing nearby with the bags they required for the trip. When Sakura noticed her elder brother approaching, she dashed off to him, looking a bit tired but a smile upon her lips. 

"B-Big brother! Yukimura told us to come here, b-but not why. What's going on?" The shy princess asked of Ryoma, who took a deep breath before answering. 

"We've received word that Queen Arete of Valla is unwell, you're going to offer our aid as allies and friends, to try and help the Queen." Ryoma spoke softly to his young sister, knowing not to take a firm tone with her. 

"But won't they have their own healers?" Sakura questioned innocently. 

"They will, but you are a skilled healer Sakura, maybe you can do something they cannot. Either way, we'll be showing them our support and empathy by sending our best to aid them." 

Sakura nodded in understand just as the carriage was pulled up to the castle gates, the guards holding the bags helping load them up. The elder physicians climbing into the carriage. Sakura gave her brother a big hug, one he returned, before she scampered off to take her place on the carriage. Hana just behind her. Subaki mounted his Pegasus, the party departing shortly after. Ryoma stood at the gates of the castle to watch the carriage disappear from his sight, toward the portal that lead to the hidden Kingdom. He wished he could go along as well, to give his support to Corrin directly, but alas he was King, and had a Kingdom to run. 

At first light his day began again, and already his mind wandered to Corrin. If Sakura and the others had arrived safely, if Corrin was yet aware of the trip they made. Despite the ball needing to be cancelled; at least until further notice, he still wished to continue sending gifts her way. But what else could he give to impress her? What gifts were grand enough to be fitting for the future Queen? He had an idea, but a woman's touch would be required for this one. Employing the aid of Oboro; Takumi's retainer and daughter of a tailor, he believed she could help him. He wanted to send Corrin a beautiful dress, one she could wear the next time they met, and tasked Oboro with finding, making, or altering one as such. The obedient retainer Oboro was got straight to work, and Ryoma was confident she would deliver. 

Hours passed before Oboro returned with her recommendation, displaying a beautiful black full length gown that seemed to shimmer. She explained that any woman looks good in black and the shimmer in the dress would compliment Corrin's already silver hair. Ryoma was less than impressed. Sure it was a beautiful dress, but he wasn't a fan of black. Ultimately he rejected the dress, telling Oboro to aim for something red, his favourite colour. 

Late in the afternoon, Ryoma received word that Sakura and the others had returned, and quickly dropped everything to go greet them. The guards and Sakura's retainers unloaded the carriage while Ryoma pulled Sakura aside, questioning about the Queen. Sakura detailed out for him how the Queen had an infection in her lungs, making it difficult for her to breath. There was a good chance the infection would spread, but the healers in Valla were already taking aggressive action against it, and there was nothing they could do to help. Ryoma then went on to ask about Corrin. If she was okay, how she looked, did she mention the gifts he'd sent her. Sakura gave an apologetic shrug and a look that he could tell was one of regret, but she had paid little attention to Corrin. She did say that they all seemed quiet, and they were perhaps all just distracted by the health of the Queen. Ryoma thanked Sakura before letting her retire to her room for some rest. 

Shortly after this did Oboro appear before him again, doing as he had requested and obtained a very similar dress in red. The neck line was a little different, and the skirt flared in a not as aesthetically pleasing way, but it would suffice. He thanked Oboro for her service, and sent the dress to be wrapped in box and sent to Valla immediately. This continued for several days. Each day Ryoma would find something else befitting of the woman he desired so, and sent it on its way. With each passing day it began to displease him how she gave no notes of thanks, no signs of appreciation of his efforts, and it soured his mood. Others tried to reason with him that she's probably just distracted, and will thank him properly later. Ryoma hoped so, that she would come to her sensed sooner than later. Still the days passed, more and more gifts sent without so much as a thanks for them. Ryoma was growing impatient. 

Two weeks passed, Ryoma busy with his duties, speaking to dignitaries of a nation across the sea he had been attempting to establish trade with. Talks had been going well and the terms all but agreed to, when Yukimura suddenly entered. Ryoma's eyes went to the steward, watching the man bow before him as he signed his name on the papers. 

"What is it Yukimura, I'm busy with our guests at this moment!" Ryoma half-snarled unamusingly, before flashing a smile at the dignitaries. 

"My apologies your Highness, but Lady Corrin has requested an audience with you." Yukimura spoke quickly, bowing his head to the King. Ryoma's eyes widened, adjusting himself in his seat and clearing his throat. 

"Well, let her in!" Ryoma spoke a little too eagerly, unable to hide the grin on his face. As Yukimura dashed off to do so, Ryoma quickly finished up with the foreign dignitaries and sent them on their way. They passed Corrin as she was let into the Throne room, nodding to one another respectfully as their paths crossed. Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her. She looked as she always did, silver hair flowing freely, wearing the unique armour she donned as a Vallan retainer. He was a little disappointed she did not wear one of the many dresses or coats he'd sent her at this point, but supposed that was neither here nor there. She approached the bottom of the steps, bowing to him respectfully as any would be expected to do in the presence of the King. This pleased Ryoma greatly, standing from his throne.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice, your Majesty, but I had hoped I would get to speak to you in private." Corrin spoke clear and calmly, her gaze locked on Ryoma. He nodded in agreement, before turning to the guards that occupied he room, as well as Yukimura, commanding they leave them for a moment. Corrin continued to hold her locked gaze on Ryoma as the guards filed out of the throne room, not speaking a word until the door fell shut behind them.

"Lord Ryoma." Corrin began, before Ryoma stopped her. 

"Please, approach the throne!" Ryoma called down to her, determined to enjoy every moment of this as best he could. Corrin did as asked, climbing the steps to stand before him as he made himself comfortable in his throne. 

"Lord Ryoma. I am here to ask you something very important! Please, Stop!" Her words firm, making Ryoma's brow tightened as he stared at her. 

"Stop?!" He questioned, confused. 

"The gifts, the gestures, the invitation, all of it. Please stop! I need you to understand right now that there is no amount of gifts, no amount of anything you could that could ever make me fall in love with you! The only person I have ever felt anything for you forced to write me that stupid letter breaking up with me!" As she spoke, the volume of her voice intensified, meaning every word she spoke. No one had ever spoken to him in such a way, taken aback by it. 

"You knew about that?" Ryoma breathed in disbelief. 

"Of course I knew Ryoma! I'm not stupid! I know Saizo far too well to ever believe he could change his mind like that, and your little demonstration in Izumo only spoke volumes of who you _really_ are! So understand this now! I will NEVER be yours! And I will Never forgive you for ripping my heart out of my chest for your own selfish gains! All of your attempts to 'woo' me are worthless. So in the name of all the Gods, Please, Stop!" She was beyond adamant, her shouting, the heaviness of her breath, the anger apparent on her face. She meant business. 

Ryoma bit his lip, trying to cap his own anger. The lengths he'd gone to, to prove to her she belonged at his side. And now she only had anger and hatred in her heart for him. His fingers curled around the arm rests of his throne, trying to keep his arms from shaking in his anger. Rather, he nodded once, trying to remain the calm leader he needed to be. 

"Thank you!" Corrin breathed in relief, taking one more deep breath before she turned her back to him, and began her decent down the steps once again. 

Ryoma's nailed dragged across the wood of his throne, peeling back a layer of wood with them. He couldn't accept this, he wouldn't!

"Corrin wait!" Ryoma barked, his arm shooting out to catch her attention, his palm landing on the top of her head.

What he did not expect was for her body to crumble under his hand, tumbling down the stairs before them until she stopped at the longer stair half way down. Ryoma gasped to himself, he hadn't meant her any harm, but did not think to hold back against her in the heat of the moment. Taking grip of his senses once more, he raced down the steps to where her body lay, kneeling beside her and pushing the hair off her face. She was still breathing, thank the Gods she was still alive, but unconscious. Now what was he going to do? Surly she'd only be more angry when she awakes, and carrying her unconscious body out of the throne room would not be befitting of the King of Hoshido. Closing his eyes a moment, Ryoma tried to calm himself. The last thing he needed to do was panic. 

Iski. She had said to him all those night ago that if he needed more help winning Corrin's heart to seek her out. Maybe this could all still work out for him! He was careful in turning Corrin onto her back, to gently lift her head into his arm, scooping up her legs in the other. What were the words she spoke? The ones needed to enter her domain once more?

"ekess wer svant" Ryoma spoke softly, remaining still as the silver sparkling magic from before swirled around them. Pulling Corrin's head in against his chest, he sheltered her as the magic flashed around them, and in that instant, were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note: the next chapter may take a bit longer to get out. 2 of my friends are competing in the Anahiem regionals on Saturday and I want to watch, and will most likely be getting together with family sunday or monday. Plus the next chapter is a big and important one. Thank you everyone for reading and check back again soon!


	5. Costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing by the lack of comments on the last chapter as compared to the first 3 that you guys didn't like it as much...
> 
> If you didn't like that one you're gonna _love_ this one.

All was quiet in the plane of endless night and jewelled sky, ever still and silent. Swirling silver gleaming energy swirled in place in the darkness, causing Ryoma and the unconscious Corrin to materialize. Looking around again, it was all as Ryoma remembered. Iski's little cottage still standing no more than 10 feet away, although he was unsure if she was home. Carefully Ryoma lifted Corrin from the ground, holding her against him. She barely weighed a thing to him, but remained ever cautious to not jostle her too much. He'd disregarded caution before, she was paying the price for it now. Shifting so her weight leaned against him, Ryoma knocked on the wooden door. 

"Iski!" Ryoma called out, his eyes on Corrin's sleeping face. 

His eyes only shifted upward as he heard the door open, seeing Iski in the exact same cloths standing before him. 

"Well, had some bad luck have we?" Iski seemed a little too amused by this, but Ryoma knew better than to tempt an ancient dragon's wrath. 

"I was an accident. But yes, I am in need of your help again. Despite my best efforts, she still rejected me." Ryoma answered solemnly, his eyes drifting down to her face again. The lack of trauma on her face was all the comfort he could draw from her current state. 

"Yes I am aware. I have been keeping my eyes on you. Come on in, lay her on my bed." Iski spoke commandingly, yet in a soft tone, slipping away from the door so Ryoma may enter. He had to turn sideways to slip through the doorways, but Ryoma did as instructed. Carefully laying Corrin in the middle of Iski's queen sized bed, brushing the stray hairs that had clung to her face away. Iski sat on the bed on the other side of Corrin, examining her face. 

"My she is much cuter up close! No wonder you're so taken with the little thing." 

Her hand touched Corrin's forehead, her fingers slowly gliding through Corrin's silver locks, admiring her so it seemed. When she was satisfied, Iski gave a little giggle of sorts, and standing from the bed. 

"So you yet again want my help in winning her?" Iski asked in confirmation, but really no answer was needed. 

"I have just the thing! I will cast a spell on her so that when she awakens, she will be head over heels madly in love with you, for as long as she lives." Settling down in a big comfy chair on the other side of the room.  
"But you must do something for me first!"

"Anything! just tell me what I must do!" Ryoma shot back without hesitation, remaining at Corrin's side. Iski grinned. 

"Fuck her."

"What?!" Ryoma shouted in shock, wide eyed at Iski's request.

"You heard me. Remove her clothes, open her legs, and penetrate her - "

"Yes I heard you, but why?!" Ryoma shouted again, not in any aggressive way, just still coming to grips with her terms. 

"Because that is what I want! I gave you my first gift for free, this time I want something in return first. Those are your options. Take her and leave now, knowing she will never be yours. Or, fuck her, and fill her with your seed, and have her forever." The usual cheery sound in Iski's voice replaced by complete seriousness, leaving Ryoma with a very serious choice.

"What if she wakes up while...." Ryoma hesitantly asked, gazing down at the unconscious Corrin once again. 

"She won't. I've already cast a sleep charm on her, only those who know how to cast such a spell can remove it. She won't remember a single thing that happens here." 

Ryoma found himself in a difficult situation. He could take Corrin and leave, she would wake up and remember being struck, perhaps intentionally so. She could tell the other nation leaders, tarnishing not only his image and reputation, but all of Hoshido's. Not to mention how furious Anankos could be, knowing he was protective of his daughters. Or, he could take her. Take what should be his anyways, and when she awoke it would all be like a bad dream. They could live their happily ever after, get married, be happy, and have what is truly his anyways. Just a few minutes of darkness for a lifetime of light, for everyone. Taking a deep breath, Ryoma resolved himself to do what he must. 

"Alright. I'll do it." Ryoma spoke softly, shifting on the bed to face Corrin directly. Iski didn't say a word, just grinned her wicked grin as she sat in her chair, ready to enjoy the spectacle.

He took a few moments to stare down at her face, running his fingers through her hair one more time, thinking to himself how he was doing this for them. So they could be together, and she'll thank him for it one day. His eyes scanned her armour for a means to remove it, noticing a large clip on her left side. His fingers pried the clip open, removing the piece of metal that seemed to act like a strap. From there, the fold of her armour was much more apparent. Lifting the chest piece away, it was tossed to the far side of the bed carelessly, soon followed by the remainder of her body armour. Beneath it, she wore a plain white shirt with a high collar the was always seen above her armour. Her arms and legs were still covered, but the idea that only a thin piece of material separated him from her breasts was enough to make his mouth water. His fingers chased the buttons of her shirt, hurriedly forcing them apart, and pulling open her shirt. 

At first he just gazed down upon them, her perfectly round breasts, perky nipples that looked good enough to suck on. His right hand was the first to reach out and cup her breast, giving it a little squeeze. It was delightfully soft and squishy just a little more than his hand could hold which was just perfect. His left hand quickly joined in the fun, fondling her breasts, then gently squeezing her nipples. The absent sound of her moans was a little disappointing, but he would hear them in time. Sighing to himself, Ryoma knew he must continue as Iski's requirements were specific. The clasps holding the armour on her arms were easy to find, loosening the sliding steel around her upper arms and sliding them off like long socks. Easy enough. Next were the ones on her legs and lower half. The leather straps on her thighs indicated the means of removing those pieces, soon freeing her slender legs from their metal bounds. Only one piece separated them now, a pair of simple black panties. 

Ryoma swallowed hard in anticipation, his fingers curling around the material on her hips, carefully slipping them down to her thighs. Her scent filled his nose, his breath growing heavier as it only made him hungry, feeling the small space within his pants completely disappear. The animal within him was starting to take over, his fingers ever so carefully spreading her apart, seeing the 'treasure' inside. Subconsciously licking his lips, he slowly inserted one finger inside of her, feeling how tight and moist she was. Giving off a pleased groan, Ryoma thrust that finger into her a few times, feeling her become wetter as he did. His eyes darted up to her sleeping face again, and while her expression nor her breathing changed, he imagined the pleasant dream she must be experiencing from his efforts. His eyes fell back onto his hand jabbing deeper and harder into her wet hole, the sound of squishing and her juices seeping out of her driving the dragon inside him mad with lust. 

His hand pulled away abruptly, standing from the bed only long enough to shed his own pants, letting his rock hard cock spring free. It was much longer and thicker than it was before his transformation, standing at a solid 15 inches and thicker than a normal man would be able to wrap his hand around. A bead already glistened at the tip of his head, throbbing to be inside her. Climbing back into the bed, Ryoma lifted one of her ankles to his chest; not long enough to reach his shoulder, and held his hand against it to keep it there. The other gripped the base of his huge shaft, aligning his head with her entrance. With a grunt, he forced himself within her, forcing her tiny walls to stretch to accommodate him. She couldn't take more than a few inches on the first try, too tight to take him in full. Growling in frustration, Ryoma gripped her thigh with his free hand to hold her still, and roughly bucked his hips forward, making more of her pussy give way. Her head fell to the side as he continued his relentless need to be deep within her, little by little forcing more of himself in her tight folds, ripping her open. 

As she finally opened enough to accept his entire length, Ryoma let out a Draconic roar of pleasure, dropping her leg to the side as he fell to his hands above her. His hungry eyes stared down at her, using his entire body to roughly fuck her. Quickly becoming frustrated with the amount her body moved below him, his hands pressed against her shoulders, holding her still as he continued to force himself deep inside of her again and again. Each thrust was accompanied with a deep growl of effort, the force of his thrusts making the whole bed creak under him, and Iski, looking on with a wicked grin. He was getting close, could feel his peak fast approaching, breathing sharply through his nose as he gripped her shoulders harder. His thrusts shortened to quick pumps deep within her, until he could not hold back a moment longer. Letting out a deep chesty growl as he pumped his semen into her, filling her completely, and spilling out of her as he continued to deposit more of his load. Ryoma panted lightly, the beast within him satisfied, taking hold of his senses once more. His eyes drifted down to Corrin's face again, still very much unconscious, no change in her expression at all. The sound of three slow claps drew Ryoma's attention to over his shoulder, Iski standing from her chair, applauding his performance. 

"I knew you had it in you!" She cheered with that slight giggle sound in her voice again. Feeling himself soften, carefully withdrew, to be treated to a sight of his dick coated in cum and blood. Pushing the image from his mind, Ryoma quickly dressed himself again, fixing his clothes so he looked proper once more. Iski's eyes lingering on him as he dressed made him a little uncomfortable, but tried to ignore it. Without a word, Iski turned to Corrin, but froze in place. Ryoma eyed her warily, wondering what her hesitation was. Her whole body seemed to shutter, head raising as she released a gasp, and vanished completely.

"Iski?!" Ryoma called out, eyes darting about for any evidence of her. 

"We had a deal! Iski!" Ryoma cried out again, gritting his teeth. With a sigh, Ryoma tried to convince himself that she just needed to fetch something. There was a blanket on the chair Iski had been sitting in, snatching it up and laying it over Corrin. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, running his fingers through her hair. 

There was a sound, footsteps on wood, then a crashing sound. Suddenly Ryoma understood why Iski fled, bolting to his feet as Anankos, Lilith, Azura, and Saizo burst through the door. His heart was beating in his throat, all eyes on him as he stood beside Corrin laying on Iski's bed. Even worse, all of them were wielding their weapons, looking ready for a fight. Anankos' particularly harsh stare seemed to pierce his very soul. Not a word among them shared for a moment that seemed more like an eternity. 

"Azura, Saizo, go check on Corrin!" He commanded with a growl, neither hesitating for a moment to rush to the unconscious girl's side. 

"And you! What the hell are you and my daughter doing in Iski's realm?!"

Anakos' eyes glared harshly at Ryoma, who panicked under his gaze. Those eyes, seeming to pierce his soul. His eyes drifted to the side however, as Saizo ripped off his glove and placed his fingers against Corrin's throat.

"She's alive, but her heartbeat is faint. She needs a healer, and soon!" Saizo reported back to the others, moving to pick her up, and lifting the blanket away. His eye was given quite a view, quickly laying the blanket back over her.

"Uh, s-she's naked." Saizo stammered nervously. Stomping footsteps turning Ryoma's gaze back to Anankos who rapidly approached, grabbing Hoshido's King by the neck, and slamming his back against the nearby wall. 

**"What has Iski done to her?!"** Anankos roared in Ryoma's face, snarling like a rabid dog about to strike. Ryoma swallowed hard, before finding the words. 

"Iski brought us here! Said something about achieving an end. She threatened my life, made me undress her before she vanished and you came in!" Ryoma blurted in a panic, hoping Anankos would buy his story. The dragon seemed to calm slightly, eyes diverting. 

"If that witch has hurt Corrin, I swear I'll wear her skin!" Anankos growled more to himself, releasing Ryoma and turning back to the others. Saizo managed to curl the blanket around Corrin's body, shifting her into his arms to carry her. Azura slipped past Ryoma, collecting her armour and clothing from the floor. 

"Lilith, you know the way back?" Anankos snapped at his eldest daughter, who nodded. 

"Yes Father!" She answer obidently, daggers still in her hands. 

"Good, find what you can and meet us back in Valla. Everyone else, gather up!" Anankos commanded, Lilith stepping back several feet as Azura, and Saizo now cradling the unconscious Corrin against him stepped in closer. Ryoma followed suit, his concern for Corrin growing if Saizo was that worried about her well being. Anankos didn't need to say a single word, focusing his energy as a rush of burgundy energy surrounded them, and deposited the group within the halls of Valla's castle. 

"Saizo, take Corrin to her room. Azura, let Mikoto and your parents know we're back. I'll go get Tasha." Anankos commanded again, but left Ryoma with no direction. Everyone went off their own ways, Ryoma instinctively following Saizo to keep an eye on Corrin. He didn't know his way around this castle like he did Shirisagi, but Saizo seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Not a word was spoken between Retainer and Liege, both of their thoughts on Corrin. Saizo turned suddenly, pushing the door to Corrin's room open with his shoulder, and heading straight to her bed. It was a large room, befitting a Princess or girl of noble birth, but not much was in it. A bookshelf filled with books of all kinds, a desk with a number of papers and writing materials on it, a large couch to one side, absolutely covered in stuffed animals. The far wall from the door has multiple windows, all long nearly as tall as the wall itself, giving an amazing view of Valla's unique landscape. While Ryoma was busy soaking in his surroundings, Saizo had laid Corrin under the blankets of her bed, tossing the blanket they'd stolen from Iski to a side to dispose of later. 

"You've been here before?" Ryoma asked calmly, but Saizo didn't so much as look up at his liege. He was too busy brushing her hair off her face, and kneeling at the side of her bed, holding her hand. 

"I asked you a -" Ryoma started in a snarl

"Corrin!" Came Mikoto's voice from behind, rushing past Ryoma as if wasn't even there to her daughter's side. Azura was just behind her. 

Mikoto sat on the edge of the bed next to Corrin, stroking her head in an attempt to rouse her. 

"Corrin. Corrin honey you're home! Wake up baby." Mikoto called to her, sounding fearful, especially as Corrin showed no signs of stirring. 

Next through Corrin's door was Anankos, and this Tasha woman who turned out to be a healer. She was a plain woman, wearing a long white coat, long straight brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Saizo stood and moved away a little so the healer could look Corrin over, but remained very close. Anankos sat behind his wife, holding her shoulders in his hands to comfort her, Mikoto leaning back against her husband. Ryoma took a few steps closer to better see just what was going on. Tasha lifted one of Corrin's eyelids, looking at her dilated pupils, then feeling her pulse and breathing. 

"Well?" Anankos asked of her, a new sound of fear in the ancient dragon's voice. 

"It's hard to say right now. There are a number of things it could be. If she would wake up, tell me of any of her symptoms I could round it down..." Tasha spoke softly, feeling the tension all around her. Anankos stood from his position, and faced Ryoma.

"Tell me in very specific detail what Iski did to her!" Anankos snapped at the King. 

"Iski put a sleep charm on her, said she would not wake until it was dispelled." Ryoma offered, feeling more and more nervous about Corrin's condition if everyone was this worried about her. 

"Tasha?" Anankos asked of the healer, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know where to begin with a spell like that..." Tasha admitted apologetically, biting her lip.

"Mikoto. You can dispel it, can't you?" Anankos now pleaded to his wife, who didn't look any more confident. 

"I can try, but..." Mikoto squeaked, her hands curling into fists, and turning back to her youngest daughter. 

"I need complete silence, no distractions!" Mikoto spoke up after a moment, everyone silently nodding in agreement. 

Mikoto took a deep breath to calm herself, before rubbing her hands together to warm them, then laying her hand over Corrin's forehead. Glances were exchanged between Saizo and Azura, then Azua and Anankos, eyes falling back on Corrin. Sounds of effort emanated from Mikoto's throat, several moments passing before a small shattering sound filled the room, silver sparks released in a wave off Corrin's head. Mikoto panted as she pulled away, Anankos immediately wrapped his arms around his wife as she did. 

"Corrin, sweetie, can you hear me?" Mikoto weakly called out to her. For the first time since Corrin tumbled down the steps before the golden throne, she showed signs of response. Her eyes fluttered as her head turned ever so slightly to the side. 

"Corrin?" Saizo spoke softly, drawing closer to her again. Ryoma slipped along the side to be closer to her, kneeling beside her bed next to her head. 

Corrin gave off a very slight groan, her eyes clenched tight, before opening the slightest bit. Giving a few rapid blinks, Corrin's eyes opened a tiny bit further, before her hand rose to her eyes, groaning as she tried to shelter her eyes from the light. Without a word Saizo vanished from his spot, going from window to window, shutting the curtains to block out the sunlight. With each scraping sound of the metal rings sliding along the rail as the curtains closed, Corrin winced in pain and let out another groan. No sooner than the task was done did Saizo reappear at her side, crouching by her side. Her hand fell back by her side, eyes cautiously opening as they adjusted to the new level of light. Her eyes jumped from face to face, scanning everyone present, all staring at her. 

"Corrin, are you okay?" Mikoto asked again, her hand touched Corrin's. 

Corrin held a positively blank expression as her eyes scanned each person one more time, her breathing picking up as she did. 

"Where am I? Who are all you people?" Corrin squeaking in fear, her body tensing as she tried to make herself seem smaller, pulling her blankets tighter around her as she trembled below them.


	6. From Scratch

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Corrin's voice trembled as she did, eyes darting between everyone who cared for her so. 

"Everyone back up! Give her a little room to breath!" Tasha called out, everyone quick to do as told, to try and calm Corrin some. Even so, she remained very much on edge. 

"Listen, my name is Tasha, I am a healer, I'm going to try and help you." Tasha spoke very calmly, soothingly, as if to a frightened child. 

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions. It's okay if you don't know the answers, I just want to try and understand what's happened. OKay?" Again in that gentle tone that seemed to calm Corrin a bit. Nodding in reply, Corrin's eyes were now solidly glued on Tasha. 

"What is your name?" 

Corrin's eyes looked down for a moment, before looking up at Tasha again. 

"Corrin. My name is Corrin." Speaking clearly, sounding less afraid. 

"Good. Where do you live?" 

Corrin's eyes looked down again, her brow tightening as she tried to recall. Her eyes becoming like slits as pain crossed her face. 

"That's alraight. We'll come back to it. Do know who the King is?" Tasha spoke softly again, spotting her from focusing too hard when she looked in pain. 

Yet again Corrin looked away, and a look of confusion took over, before her eyes darted up to Tasha again. 

"Don't worry about it. Does anything hurt?" 

Corrin nodded, lifting her hand to hover over the top and back of the right side of her head. 

"A little, a lot?" Tasha asked to clarify. 

"A lot" Whispered Corrin. Guilt washed over Ryoma in that moment, that's the spot his hand landed on her back in Hoshido, her pain caused by him. 

"Anything else?" Tasha asked again. A strange expression of embarrassment and guilt crossed Corrin's face, motioning to her lower region. 

"A little or a lot?" Tasha asked again. 

"a lot" Corrin whispered again, biting her lip. Ryoma sighed as he looked away, knowing the cause of that pain too. 

"You're doing great, just one last question. Before waking up, what's the last thing you remember?" 

"Um..." Corrin whispered to herself, trying to think. Her wincing resumed, sounds of pain escaping her throat.

"That's okay, thank you. Just relax now, and know you're safe here." Tasha finished up her question and answer period with Corrin, turning to Anankos and Mikoto, but leaving Corrin looking lost and confused.

"Well, whats happened to our daughter?" Mikoto pleaded to Tasha, gripping Anankos' hand tightly, everyone listening in on what she had to say. 

"From what I can tell, she's suffered a class 3 brain compression. A blunt force to the head that's bruised her brain. It's the cause of her sensitivity to light and sound, and why she's having trouble remembering." Tasha explained gently. 

"Will she recover?" Anankos now asked in Mikoto's place, who was breathing heavier now. 

"Yes, she should go back to being her normal self with lots of rest and time to heal. But activities that require any real thinking should be limited. No reading, no training, no riding horses. For the first few days I'd suggest limiting the number of people she comes in contact with, and rest here in her room, let her healing happen naturally without forcing anything." 

"How long will it take for her to heal?" Anankos asked as a follow up. Tasha reluctantly shrugging her shoulders. 

"Days, weeks, months? Without being able to see the severity of the bruising, its hard to say. Her memories may come back gradually, or all at once. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that."

"And, the other thing?" Mikoto added meekly. 

"That would require closer inspection, but given the bruising on her arms, shoulders and head, I'd guess that she took a tumble down some stairs or a rocky hill. So whatever pain she is experiencing is more blunt trauma which will heal on its own. If she's still experiencing pain there tomorrow I'll see if I can take a closer look. Don't want to push her too hard right now when she's the fragile."

Ryoma gave a silent sigh of relief that his secret of raping Corrin under Iski's orders would remain a secret, at least for now. He looked back to her again, eyes narrowing upon what he saw. While everyone was busy listening to Tasha, Saizo's hand found its way over Corrin's, and now they stared at once another. 

"Don't I - know you?" Corrin's soft, innocent voice spoke to Saizo, but her eyes quickly squinted again as her hand held her head. 

"Don't worry about it. Don't try to push yourself. Everything will come back to you in time." Saizo spoke soothingly, squeezing her hand. Ryoma gritted his teeth, was their bond truly that strong? 

"Saizo! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Ryoma gruffly demanded of his retainer, Saizo looking up at Ryoma and visibly sighing before looking back to Corrin.

"I'll be right back." Speaking softly to her, giving her hand one more squeeze before standing and following Ryoma out into the hallway. Ryoma was sure to shut the door behind them, to ensure a little privacy.

"Saizo, I need you to deliver a message to Hinoka. Inform her of Corrin's situation and that I will be staying in Valla while she recovers. And once you are in Hoshido you are to remain there. Understood?" Taking a harsh tone with his retainer, eyes narrowed upon him. 

"No!" Saizo snapped back, scowling at King Ryoma.

"What was that?!" Ryoma snarled, not about to back down. 

"No, you tried to rip us apart once but no more! I had hoped whatever this cruelty you have been showing of late was temporary, that you would regain your senses after this transformation, but clearly this is a permanent change. I refuse to leave Corrin's side while she needs me most!" Saizo snarled back, standing his ground. 

"It wasn't a request Saizo! Return to Hoshido by order of your Liege and your King!" snapped back in kind, the two staring at each other with much anger.

"Then consider this my abdication of being your retainer, and a citizen of Hoshido!" Declared quite loudly, shoving Ryoma's shoulder with his own as he tried to step past him, but Ryoma wasn't having it, gripping the Ninja's shoulder and roughly shoving him toward the wall. 

"Do you really think you can heal her heart after you ripped it out of her chest? Do you really believe you have a chance to fix your broken relationship?!" Ryoma taunted him, grinning wickedly. 

"We never broke up! In the letter you _made_ me send her was a coded message that I was under your orders to do so! I saw her that night and we were together like nothing had changed. You on the other hand!" Saizo shoved Ryoma away again, a look of hatred in his eye for his now former King.

"I know what you did to her! I saw you strike her and watch as she fell before you, then somehow whisked her away. I was the one who got the others to go after you!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, then spoke in a lower tone.  
"And I know what you did to her in that strange place. You are the one who should be afraid of what will happen when her memories return, of the repercussions of your actions that will be long overdue. Until then I will stay by her side every moment to protect her from you!" 

Saizo tore himself away, pushing past Ryoma once again and into Corrin's room. He could see from where he was standing that Corrin looked afraid, their raised voices causing alarm. As Saizo entered the room again, Anankos ask if everything was alright, to which he answered 'it will be' before sitting beside Corrin again. Her attention was drawn to Saizo right away, the slightest glimmer of hope in her eyes. Even with her memories erased her heart could not forget him. Saizo had made himself an obstacle in Ryoma's path, one he could not allow. Corrin would be his, no matter the cost. For now, it would have to slide. There's no need to terrorize Corrin further, she's been through enough. Other pressing matters needed his attention first, then he would continue his pursuit. 

First up was an audience with the King and Queen, to gain their permission to stay in Valla for Corrin's recovery. The Queen was still recovering herself from the infection that had threatened her life, but was on the mend and expected to be back to full health in just a few more days. They were kind enough to allow him to stay, as well as affording him a room for the duration. Next he needed to get word to Hinoka, and went off to his room to write her a message. To his displeasure the room was clear the other side of the castle than Corrin's room, but he was allowed to stay so he should be grateful. At least it was spacious, and comfortably furnished, enough so that he would feel comfortable in a foreign place. The desk was equipped with all the writing supplies he'd need, and quickly penned a letter, detailing how he was going to stay in Valla for the foreseeable future and would send frequent updates. Sealing the letter with some wax, and stamping with his seal, the letter was sent with a messenger right away. 

Settling back in his room, Ryoma pondered if there was a way to reach out to Iski. He had completed his end of the deal, but she failed to uphold hers. It would make his endeavour a much simpler one, and by rights its his reward to reap. Returning to Iski's realm wasn't really an option at this time, Lilith had stayed behind so appearing there would only raise suspicion. Perhaps if he waited until Lilith returned, then he could try. It would have to do, no other real options. Perhaps he'd go check on Corrin now that she'd had some time to process. 

As he travelled down the halls, the sound of armoured footsteps rang out in his ears. The closer to the great hall he got, the louder the sounds became. It didn't take much longer until he could hear Anankos' voice too. Stopping in place, he decided to listen in.

_"You four, you'll take the realm of wind and sky! And you three go to the realm of ocean's deep! I want to know where Iski is hiding and we will not stop until she is found! It's only a matter of time before she shows her face again and I want her in chains before she dares attempt it! Remember, the pass code to return home is "rifstejar sjerit ocuirtor". Utter those words and you'll return here. First group to report Iski's location gets his weight in gold, now go!"_

Anankos sounded pissed, and while Ryoma wondered what Iski had done in the past to gain such aggression from him, it wasn't really his concern. Taking a deep breath, he set off again. Quickly finding his way through the winding halls back to Corrin's room, he let himself in without so much as a knock. Both Corrin, and Saizo who was seated in a chair on the far side of her looked up at him as he approached. 

"How are you feeling?" Ryoma asked softly, shutting the door behind him. The others had all gone, leaving the two of them alone. 

Corrin's eyes ducked away from him nervously, the same way a child would when a stranger spoke to them. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me. We were very close before. Lovers even." Ryoma grinned and shot a glance to Saizo. Saizo just glared back at him and his lies. 

"We.... were?" Corrin whispered softly, her eyes narrowing as if trying to recall, then shut as she let out a sound of pain. Saizo's hand gripped hers, calling her attention to him. 

"Don't try and remember now, let it come to you on its own. Everything will be made clear then." Speaking gently, sheltering her. 

"And you, don't be forcing or pushing her, she's been through enough shit by your hands! She doesn't need your lies either!" Snarling to Ryoma, which only made Corrin flinch nervously. Ryoma quickly reacted by wrapping an arm around Corrin's shoulders, feeling her shudder. 

"I would never lie to the woman I love!" He shot back.

"Please stop!" Corrin squeaked meekly, pulling away from Ryoma, trembling visibly. Both men stopped dead in their tracks, their arguing only instilling fear in her. 

"I'm sorry." Saizo whispered, bowing his head to reinforce the apology. 

"Me too" Ryoma echoed, laying his hand over hers. 

Corrin's hand withdrew from under Ryoma's, holding her own arms as she looked down. 

"I want to remember, I do." She whispered again, biting her lip as she tried to form her thought into words. 

"It hurts. It hurts so much!" Shutting her eyes tight, tears collecting in the corners. 

Saizo's hand touched her back, gently stroking it to try and sooth her. 

"I swear I'll be here for you every step of the way. I won't give up on you"

"Nor I! And when you're better, we can go home." Ryoma added. Saizo glared at him again, making Ryoma grin wickedly. 

"I think I just want to rest for now. If that's okay." Corrin whispered softly, before shifting in her bed without waiting for reply. 

_"I'll watch over you. Rest well."_ Saizo whispered she she snuggled up and got comfortable, nodding before her eyes shut. Saizo's eye looked up to Ryoma again, laced with hatred, but Ryoma wasn't going to budge, just giving his wicked grin to the lesser man, confident all would work out in his favour.


	7. Patience

The next few days passed slowly. Corrin was still weak and dealing with a lot of pain, constantly fatigued by her body and mind trying to heal, she didn't leave her room and barely left her bed. She also took plenty of naps, trying to keep up her strength as she healed. Made for a lot of quiet time. True to his word, Saizo never left Corrin's side, quietly waiting by her side as she rested during the day by reading a book, and sleeping in that same chair as she slept at night. Ryoma tried to remain by her as much as he, but he had another mission to see to. 

Iski. She owed him, and once a day Ryoma would slip back into her realm to try and find her, but so far his efforts had been in vein. Leaving a message for her to find was dangerous, not knowing how often Anankos' search parties returned there in the hunt for her, and did not want to raise suspicion of her involvement of his plot. When Corrin was awake, Ryoma continued his attempts to plant the seeds in her mind that they were a couple, so should Iski show her face again Corrin would have an easier time accepting the transition. And if her memory never returned, perhaps it would help her choose him over Saizo. 

Three days passed, Corrin's bruises were beginning to fade, and she started having more energy. She even stepped out of her room, and began exploring the castle beyond. Everything was new to her, each experience that anyone else had seen a thousand times before all exciting and fresh to her. It was like watching a little kid explore a whole new place. It was refreshing, so see such wonder and optimism. A few more days later, Tasha conducted a check up on how Corrin was healing. Her sensitivity to light and loud sounds seemed to have subsided, and for the first time in a week, Corrin ventured outside. It all would have been more enjoyable if Saizo wasn't _always_ around. 

With Corrin's new found energy, she started spending every day outside, but this came with its own challenges. Saizo; her constant escort, made a very real effort to keep Corrin away from him. Whenever Ryoma would go find her again, Saizo would shoot a glare at him then whisk Corrin away, the skills of the Ninja something he hard a hard time tracking. Suddenly he was having less and less time with her, and it was frustrating. If only Iski would reappear and uphold her end of the bargain. 

Another week of this passed, Ryoma barely seeing Corrin at all and it was getting infuriating. Endlessly trying to track her down, and when he finally did Saizo just vanishing with her. The only hope that kept him going was that her memories had yet to resurface at all, as well as his nightly ritual of imagining her sitting on his huge cock. The moans he dreamed she would give as he thrust inside of her, the way her body would tremble as he fucked her to orgasm, it was all he could do to keep himself calm. But enough had become enough for him, today had to be different. Rather than wasting his time trying to track her down, he needed to do something to change things. That day he dedicated to waiting for Iski. Transporting himself back to Iski's realm, and waiting patiently. He didn't just sit there though, penning a letter to her that he left on her bed, one left unsigned as a means of caution, but the letters contents should be hint enough. As well he snooped through all the bottles she had around her living room, trying to figure out what she had and if one of them was the spell she had initially promised him, but his knowledge of such things was too poor to know. It was another day wasted it seemed, no sign of Iski ever appeared. 

Ryoma then used the words he heard Anankos use to return to Valla once more, appearing in the gardens outside. It must have been later than he thought, the moon full and high in the sky on a nearly cloudless night. Sighing to himself, maybe he could sneak in a goodnight before she fell into sleep, but her voice caught his ear. Freezing in place, he tried to find it, hone in on it, hear her voice and track her down once more, until he could focus on her words coming from the castle roof. 

_"When you say things like that, my heart gets all fluttery and my cheeks feel warm."_ Her silken voice touched his ears, sighing in relief just hearing it.  
_"You were important to me before - weren't you?"_

A brief silence followed, giving Ryoma a moment to search for a way up. 

_"We were in love."_ Saizo's voice spoke softly to her in return, of course his infuriating ex-retainer was the one captivating her. He would break them up soon, finding a route to climb up the castle walls. 

_"I still love you, very much. And I will wait patiently until the day you can remember for yourself. And even if that day never comes, I swear I will always be here, loving you. I was a fool before, pledging my loyalty to another. I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me. But that will never happen again, I will protect you, now and forever!"_

Ryoma had to stop himself from gagging, breathing heavily through his nose to remain calm as he approached the roof. Their words had stopped, only silence remained, and Ryoma hoped Saizo hadn't done his ninja relocation technique before he could intervene. Gripping the edge of the roof, and lifting himself enough to look for them, his eyes were treated to the sight of Saizo and Corrin locked in a kiss. Their eyes were shut, Saizo's hand gently holding the back of Corrin's neck, both completely lost in the moment. Ryoma could only see red, gritting his teeth and clenching his hand into a fist. Nothing could calm him, roughly hoisting himself onto the roof causing it to quake beneath them. Corrin visibly flinched at the tremor, pulling away from Saizo and looking to Ryoma. 

"You do not belong to him! You belong to me!" Ryoma growled at Corrin, who shrunk from Ryoma with a look of fear crossing her face. 

"He could never give you what I offer! I am a King! And He is NOTHING!" Ryoma shouted down at Corrin, who trembled in place. Ryoma reached out, gripping Corrin's arm to tear her away from Saizo, flinging her backward to separate them as much as possible. Saizo jumped to his feet, drawing his daggers as he faced Ryoma. He in turn let out a roar of anger, raising his fist to beat Saizo down with his bare hands. He swung down, but Saizo rolled away, Ryoma's fist breaking through the stone slab of the roof. Pulling his fist free, he turned to attack Saizo again. 

"Saizo!" Corrin cried out, terrified. Saizo's eye darted over to her, a few feet away, and Ryoma between them. Ryoma charged Saizo, raising his fist again, Saizo narrowly dodging his fist as he lunged to Corrin's side, wrapping her arm around his neck. Ryoma turned just in time to see them both vanish in a puff of smoke. Gone from the roof. Ryoma growled past his teeth, letting out a draconic roar of anger, getting it out of his system. Plunking down to his knees, his mind began to clear, eyes drifting to the spot his fist had landed against the stone roof before. It wasn't just cracked, but a hole now rested where his fist made impact. He could even see the chunks of stone that had fallen into the castle below. Looking to his hand, not a single mark or scuff was seen. It made him think of when he accidentally knocked Corrin out, erased her mind beyond his intention. He had so little control over this strength, which was only fuelled by his emotions and desire to claim her. If he truly wished to have her, he would need to gain some control. Constantly inflicting pain or fear was not the way to do it. 

Taking a breath, and focusing his thoughts on the dragonstone in his pocket, Ryoma shifted to his Dragon form, and took flight. He needed to find somewhere practice in peace, away from the distracting thoughts of her. His wings carried him to a far off corner of the hidden realm of Valla, a place filled with trees and large stones, barely touched by the citizens of this land. His landing was a bit sloppy, having spent barely any time in his Dragon form, flight was not a skill he'd perfected. But no sooner than his feet had hit the ground did he revert to human form, clenching his fists. Aiming for a large rock, Ryoma wound up, and struck the rock as hard as he could to test the limit of that strength. The rock split clean in two, the top half he'd collided with sent toppling off and to the grass below. Again Ryoma felt no pain from the impact, his skin thicker like the scales of a dragon. 

Deep breath, practice the motions, less power. The first fluid motion made the stone shake and crack beneath his fist, despite that not being his intention. Another breath, slower. A bit of dust from the previous blow lifted from the stone as his fist hit it, but no further damage this time. Better. Following the motion again and again, letting his muscles remember how to hold back in this way. His mind jumped to the day Corrin appeared in Hoshido, telling him to stop pursuing her. He could see it all so clearly, her turning away and his attempt to stop her, his palm crashing against her skull without any warning. It was no wonder she couldn't remember anything, he may as well have hit her on the head with a broad hammer. No more harming her, no more losing control. 

That thought continued to cycle in his mind, of here body crumbling and tumbling down the stairs because of the blow to her head. For hours it taunted him, driving him to lash out again, to lose his composure, but he continued to grit his teeth and forced himself to maintain control. Just like any training, repetition was key, and so he did not stop. From bounders, to trees, he continued to be sure to use a touch soft enough to not even rattle the branches, until a hand gripped him by the shoulder. Spinning rapidly, Ryoma was ready to attack, until he had to hold himself back at the sight of the one who snuck up on him. Iski, looking the same she had since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Part of him wondered if she knew what a change of clothes were. 

"Finally showing your face?" Ryoma snarled a bit coldly to her, unimpressed with her last vanishing act. 

"Oh come now, I had to stay hidden. If Anankos had found me I never would have been able to pay you back!" Iski breathed as if it was no big deal. Her fingers trailed along Ryoma's arm, then to the tree he'd been 'punching' her finger trailing along the trunk curiously. 

"And are you going to pay me back?" He snapped, mindfully keeping his arms at his sides. 

"Straight to the point. You mortals don't know how to have any fun!"

"Yeah it's been lots of fun waiting for you to honour our deal. It's been weeks Iski!" 

"Has it?" Iski turning to face him again, a slight pout on her lips as she thought.  
"well, then it's good I've just come from checking in on your beloved."

"You've already cast the spell?!" Ryoma now asked with excitement, that maybe this whole horrible chapter was behind them. 

"Yes, and yet no." Iski mused, stretching her back in a way that accentuated her breasts before explaining.  
"I did cast my spell, but there was a problem. As I'm sure you know, her mind is damaged, quite badly actually. It's quite a number. What's left of it is clinging to the idea of your romantic rival. She wouldn't take the spell." 

"So you can't honour your end then?!" Ryoma snapped again, unamused. 

"Now now, I never said that!" Iski pouted to Ryoma, reaching into her cleavage, and pulling out a small bottle of blue glass.  
"You'll need this!" She slyly whispered as she held it out to Ryoma. 

His eyes inspected it, then her before daring to touch it. 

"What is it?" Ryoma asked plainly. 

"This, dear boy, is a very potent poison. When it enters the bloodstream, it attacks the heart, killing it in a matter of minutes. All you need to do is use this on Corrin's heart's desire. He will die, and she will be forced to accept his death. After that, her mind should accept my spell. Tomorrow night I will return to her while she sleeps, cast my spell, and she will from then on be forever yours. Just like I promised. Do you think you have what it takes to do this one last task?"

Ryoma snatched the bottle from Iski's hand, looking at it briefly before looking to her again. 

"Has to be the bloodstream?"

"Yes. If it's ingested, it'll do nothing. Good luck to you, King!" Iski mused, before vanishing before him, as if she'd never been. Ryoma released a deep breath, glancing down to the bottle once again. He knew what he must do. His hand gripped the handle of Raijinto, pulling it from its sheath. Lifting the cork of the bottle with his thumb, he lifted the Raijinto so the blade tilted down at an angle, and poured the bottle's contents along the edge of the blade. The deep purple liquid flowed along the blade, coating it. Raising Raijinto to his line of sight, he inspected the slight decolouration from the poison that now tainted his sword, and sheathed it again. The sun rose over the horizon, as if to bless this day for him. Today, Saizo will feel the kiss of his blade, and know death. 


	8. Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my area had a big low pressure front move in, gave me one hell of a headache for a day and a half. Hard to write when your head hurts. Thank you for the patience.

Today is the day, time to end this. What should have been his from the very beginning, will be his once and for all! Ryoma spent his morning preparing himself, getting a quick rest to revitalise himself, a hardy meal, and while he digested, deep meditation. Saizo is a formidable foe, one who would not be felled with ease. While serving as his retainer, Saizo trained every day, and constantly kept his skills razor sharp. Even if Saizo had not upheld his training since Corrin's memory loss, Ryoma knew he would have to be at the top of his game to defeat him. All he needed was one clean hit, to break the skin with his sword, and Saizo would fall. But even that could be a tall order. There's only one way to know how this will all go, time for all of them to meet their fate head on. 

After questioning a guard, Ryoma learned Corrin and Saizo were having a picnic lunch in the castle gardens. Perfect, they'd be without additional guard within the walls, and she could see Saizo fall first hand. Nervous couldn't quite describe how Ryoma was feeling, to know Corrin's heart was finally within his reach should he succeed. It didn't take too long to find her, and his rival in love. Sitting on a blanket beneath a tree, the remains of their lunch sitting near the basket in the corner. They cuddled up together, Saizo's knee raised to support his hand holding the book that he read aloud to Corrin, her head rested on his chest, his arm around her waist. Ryoma could feel his pulse quicken, biting his lip to remain calm, walking toward them slowly. Corrin was first to spot his approach, quickly tapping Saizo to get his attention. He lowered the book, their eyes meeting as Saizo's gaze turned harsh against him. Ryoma paused a fair distance away, to avoid Saizo pulling his vanishing act. 

"Saizo the 5th! I challenge you to a duel! Death to the loser, and to the winner, Corrin's heart! What say you?" Ryoma shouted across, already gripping Raijinto within its sheath. Saizo set the book down, standing to face Ryoma man to man. Corrin looked afraid, staring up at Saizo as he left her side. 

"I accept your challenge King Ryoma. I'll see to it that your crimes are punished myself!" Saizo called back, quickly drawing his daggers from their sheaths, moving into attack stance. Ryoma grinned, exactly the response he hoped for. 

"No, I'll make sure you don't interfere with my business ever again. You can rest easy knowing Corrin will be in safe hands, as my Queen by week's end!" Ryoma shouted back as he drew Raijinto from its sheath, electricity sparking along the blade and through the air as he brandished it before him. 

"I'd sooner die than allow you to take her!" 

"That's the idea!"

Both men feeling heated, and a well of hatred for one another, charged into battle. Raijinto flew through the air uninhibited, meeting with Saizo's bladed bracer. He forced Ryoma's blade down as he moved in, bringing his dagger down from above. Ryoma slid to the side, dodging the blade as he pulled Raijinto back to him. Saizo charged, his blades swinging in rapid succession, crashing against Raijinto as Ryoma blocked every swing. Saizo crouched, then flung himself upward as Ryoma's blade, attempting to slice Ryoma on the way past. Ryoma once again side stepped his blades, both tumbling away from one another to start again. 

Raising his sword, electricity shot out across the yard at Saizo, who vanished instantly. The sound of steel singing in Ryoma's sensitive ears gave Saizo's position away, turning and blocking the three shurikens that had been tossed at him away. Pain slid up his back as Saizo landed the first strike, slicing through Ryoma's armour to his back. Ryoma pulled away at the first kiss of the blade on his skin, hardly deeper than a paper cut. Spinning, Ryoma aimed to slice Saizo's head clean off his shoulders, but again the Ninja evaded. Flipping away from Ryoma, Saizo landed on his feet again, brandishing his daggers at him as he regained his footing. Now it was Ryoma's turn. 

Giving off a loud war cry, Ryoma charged Saizo, aiming to slice upward at the Ninja. Once again Saizo vanished before the blade could connect, an annoying little trick. He appeared again in the tree Corrin had planted herself against as she watched their match, Saizo lunging forward at Ryoma. Once again, Ryoma swiped upward at the Ninja, his blade meeting Saizo's crossed daggers. Locking in place, it became a test of strength, their blades scraping against one another's as they vied for control. Ryoma put everything he had into it, starting to force Saizo back. The Ninja's eye bounced to the side quickly, before sliding in the same direction, Ryoma's blade nicked the material of his pants, but left Saizo unscathed. Ryoma growled under his breath with annoyance, but readied himself and lunged toward Saizo this time. 

"Please stop!" Corrin cried out, sounding afraid, but neither man took heed. They knew this match would decide both of their fates, as well as hers. 

Saizo ducked and rolled from Ryoma's blade, then springing upward at Ryoma's side, who barely side-stepped Saizo's blades. Ryoma swung his blade in a wide slash, releasing the electricity from Raijinto at the same time. Saizo dodged the blade, but the electricity entered through his right arm. The force of the energy coursing through him made his sleeve on his right arm shred, leaving minor burns all the way up to his shoulder. Saizo growled audibly, rushing Ryoma again. 

"Stop it!" Corrin cried out again, again only falling on deaf ears. Saizo's anger only fulled his speed, swinging at Ryoma with both daggers so quickly he couldn't keep up. The fifth strike he aimed to block sliced his arm instead, making Ryoma wince, but was not about to give in. Letting out a loud growl of his own, Ryoma moved to cleave Saizo in two, yet again the Ninja rolling away to avoid the blade. As soon as he was on his feet, Saizo bolted forward again, drawing close, then throwing three shuriken at Ryoma. Two were deflected, the third just nicked Ryoma's shoulder. Readying his blade, Ryoma sent out another wave of electric energy across the ground, making Saizo leap into the air to avoid it. 

"Please!" Corrin cried out one more time. Both Ryoma and Saizo pausing for a brief moment to catch their second wind, before Ryoma ran forward and swinging his blade horizontally at Saizo as he pulled himself to his feet. Ryoma grinned to himself, this could be his chance to end it! Saizo started to try and roll away, but Corrin threw herself between the feuding men, Ryoma's blade digging into her side a little below her rib cage. Everything halted in that moment, Corrin gasped painfully as Ryoma stared on, eyes wide and barely able to draw breath. He could his heart pounding in his head, taking in the sight of his blade forcing open her flesh. Swallowing hard, Ryoma pulled his blade from her. Blood immediately flowed from the wound, soaking her clothes, the colour draining from her face. Her knees gave out from under her, Saizo dropping his weapons and sliding along the dirt on his knees, barely catching her before Corrin his the ground. Laying her shoulders in one arm, Saizo pressed against the open wound, trying to slow the flow of blood, before his eye looked up harshly at Ryoma who just stood there.

"What are you doing? Go get help!" Saizo snapped at Ryoma strongly. Ryoma could not will his feet to move, Raijinto slipping from his grip and clattering against the stones below. Falling to his knees, Ryoma looked at Corrin's face, she gasped in pain, but held no expression. 

"It's too late... my blade was poisoned, she's...." Ryoma forced out weakly, his chest feeling tight and heavy. Saizo's expression became one of pure hatred toward Ryoma, clenching his teeth to hold back his roar. 

"Saizo..." Corrin's voice called out weakly, turning both their attentions to her again. Her expression was soft, smiling ever so slightly. 

"I remember. It's all so clear now..." She breathed painfully, moistening her throat. 

"Corrin?" Saizo trembled in response.

"Do you remember the first night of the Blue Moon festival? We met up outside Izumo. You were late again, but I didn't mind...." Pausing to take in another pained breath  
"You gave me your ring, and we talked about all the things we wanted together, and made love under the stars."

"Corrin, it's really you...." Saizo whispered back, breaths becoming choppy. 

"I'm sorry.... we won't get to do..... all those things... you wanted." Corrin breathed weaker and weaker.

"No, every day with you was a blessing, even when you didn't remember me, I remembered you. And I will always remember you!" Saizo voice trembled, tears forming in his eye. 

"You have to.... have to... try and move on. Find someone new...." Corrin tried to get out, fighting her eyes trying to roll back. 

"I could never. You opened my heart and gave me love, it could only ever be yours!" Saizo started to cry as he spoke, tears streaming down his cheeks, forcing out his words. 

"You have... so much love.... to give. There... must be... another..." Corrin had to pause, drawing in a few more increasingly painful breaths, the poison trying to snuff her out.  
"I love... you...." She breathed with what little strength she could muster. 

"I love you Corrin, now and forever." Saizo breathed, pressing his lips against Corrin's for one final kiss. It lasted only a moment as Corrin fell limp. Her wrists falling to the ground, head tilting back away from his. Saizo gasped as his eye opened and stared down at Corrin's lifeless form, barely able to breath. 

"Corrin?" He cried out, as if his voice might somehow bring her back. Gasping between the tears, Saizo touched his forehead to her chest, breaking as he mourned her. With great care he lowered her body to the ground, brushing the hair off her face, then falling back to his butt as he trembled and cried helplessly. Ryoma, made to witness these moments, felt a wave of guilt and pain wash over him. Her final moments were shared with Saizo alone, her heart truly only ever belonged to him. But that did not change his love for her. Ryoma crawled along the ground toward her, his hand touching her cheek, already the warmth of what had been was starting to fade.

"Corrin.... I..." Ryoma breathed through his own mess of thoughts and feelings. She was dead, by his blade, nothing could ever quell the feeling of guilt. 

The sound of steel ringing caught his ear, looking up to Saizo, but he was gone. Pain flowed through Ryoma from his back to his chest, the sound of electricity crackling around the ground below him. His eyes turned, seeing the end of Raijinto protruding through his chest, dripping with his blood. 

"You go to hell for what you've done to her!" Saizo growled in hatred, ripping Raijinto from Ryoma, and tossing it off to the side. Blood poured from Ryoma's wound, enough to kill him even if the poison wasn't on his blade. His eyes turned back to Corrin again, memorizing her face. 

"Corrin. Perhaps this is payment enough, and I can find you, in the next life..." Ryoma breathed softly, gently caressing her face. Saizo's hand slid under Corrin's head, lifting her body into his arms, before standing, and taking her away. Ryoma could not move, his world becoming fuzzy, before the darkness overtook him. 

 

Ryoma's body was returned to Hoshido with little explanation to his death, just that he was found dead in the castle gardens one day. He was given a proper burial in the tomb of Hoshidan Kings, with Hinoka ascending the throne soon after. 

Corrin was laid to rest in the castle gardens, a monument made out for her so that any who loved her could visit often. No one really knows what happened to Saizo. After Corrin's funeral, he vanished from Valla, and never seen again. But for the next twenty years, every third day a fresh bouquet of flowers was left on Corrin's monument, undoubtedly left by him. The last time any flowers were left for her, was a single white rose. On its stem, a diamond ring tied in place with a black ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking this wild ride with me! This was my first commission piece ever and I think it turned out pretty well, I hope you all think so too, even if it's not the ending you were hoping for. 
> 
> I know a lot of you were asking for a threesome scene, but I just couldn't figure out how to make it work with the requester wanting Ryoma to be the jealous type. So I wrote a little side piece, you can find it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9440882/chapters/21361949


End file.
